Version 2006 - Ch 68
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> The air on this planet was fresh and cool and had a minty scent to it that was both pleasant and invigorating. Ant like insects crawled between the grass on the ground and there were flying specimen as well. Even after an hour nothing threatening developed. Har-Hi who remained aboard confirmed the Pirates were all busy with their refueling operations and paid little attention to us. Narth told me that the Red Dragon was waiting for something that would further unlock his own Hypo Block but could not sense any particular thought patterns concerned about us. So I walked over to the shores of the lake. It had remarkable clear water and once could see the ground and darting arm long fish like creatures snapping after insects coming to close to the water surface. I had a good mind to take a swim, but that would have to wait until we knew much more about this world. Maybe this was the area where the Celtest clashed with the Dark Empire and most of the life developed in this part of the Galaxy was simply eradicated during it. I could not shake the feeling there was another reason that led the Red Dragon here. Why take anyone along in the first place. While it was true that a group of several ships had a better chance to face whatever challenges came up, but so far he did not care much about others in his group. Perhaps they were pirates and didn't work too well in groups. Red Dragon however was a Union educated Officer and no matter how criminal he was now, he had the experience. None of it made sense. Shea joined me holding up a sample container with some of the green grass inside." This grass is amazing. It is the source of the minty scent and full of vitamins complex aroma molecules like Terran Mint and would be perfectly good as a tea or salad perhaps. It could easily be digested by most humanoid life forms. Hans suggested we call the World Peppermint." "So noted. I put it like that in the Log. I think we check out the energy source now." "I get the others and two more marines." After a short hike we entered what once was a broad boulevard. Most of the buildings where nothing more than hip high foundation walls and overgrown rubble. Then almost complete covered with dirt and grass I saw it. The unmistakable organic shape of a bone and looking closer an entire skeleton with a skull. Shea noticed it too and we cleared the vegetation and dirt. The being once was about 3 meters tall and had a coffee cup like shaped skull but with two eye sockets, four nose holes and a mouth without any teeth. Its arms and legs had one more joint giving it two elbows and two knees more on each limb. There were the remains of clothing ,a belt buckle and jewelry around the neck and wrists. A device like communicator band or similar was much corroded lay underneath the rib cage. She scanned it and said." It is carbon based alright, and from the dating data I estimate already dead for perhaps 500,000 years. Taking the stable orbit and the almost non existing orbital declination I say there is little in from of climatic changes or seasons, which could explain the good preserved state." "It doesn't look like it was buried and dropped dead on the spot. Any indication how it died?" "I can't measure any residue radiation other than the usual from the sun. No marks on the bones suggesting any hand weapon injuries. I might be able to extract some fossilized DNA but that would take a little." One of the Marines said." There are many more like this all over the place!" We counted over thousand in only a short time and all looked like they had dropped dead on the spot. Paralysator rays and Neural weapons had such effects as well as poison gas. As we approached the central building that was withered but somewhat intact we estimated at least 10,000 skeletal remains. Shea said." No children. If they procreated like most carbon life forms there should be smaller skeletons but so far I have seen none. It appears they all stood on the streets and waited for it to happen." "How about the energy signature? Any change in it?" "No it remains the same. No change in power output." "Suit switch on your shields. I am going in first. Just in case." "Shields activated, Captain." the Building was about forty meters tall and almost a perfect cube. narrowing with a slight angle to the top. The walls were made of metal and not of the rocklike material of the crumbled buildings. there was one doorway, no doors and it was dark behind. I went in. Suit immediately adjusted for the darkness and I could see just fine. there was no other ceilings or rooms inside. The far above ceiling showed a projection of the Galaxy. Then projector for it sat on a cubical altar in the middle of the room. Suit said." The metal is somewhat similar to Terran Ultronit. The projection of the Galaxy shows star positions as they were 500,000 standard years ago. the Energy source is that projector. It taps TransDim energy to operate." "Thank you suit. I called in the others and went closer to the projector . Even as I stood directly before it there was no chance. Shea and the others came and she scanned the Altar and said." Looks like a library device to store data. There are little elements attached to the side of it. I believe will activate the machines recordings." "Before we push buttons on an alien machine. I need you all to turn on your shields and step back as far as you can." There were only two little raised studs on the side." I touched one and nothing happened. I touched the other, same result. But as I touched both . The projector began to raise from its pedestal. Suit said." The energy curve increased by 15 percent" A new holographic projection appeared of a tall being in a robe like garment with big eyes and cup shaped head. It began to speak. After a few moments suit translated and sent the translation data to Shea and the others as well." The projection sent out mathematical binary data request for our language data." "Alright begin with the standard first contact protocol." Suit responded:" Transfer complete, Energy curve went up another ten percent and a Computronic like device in the base of that projector has activated." The projection spoke again. this time in clear Union Lingu." Greetings Visitors from the Stars. Welcome to our former home world Anntoo . Peace be with you. This world was our home for 25 Million planetary revolutions around our Star. Our star became old as did we. Our sun expanded as old red suns do. Instead of seeking new homes among the stars we reached the knowledge to ascent to the next state of existence and no longer needed this world or our bodies. We moved our being to another level and perhaps will welcome you there as well when your time has come to make this step in your development. If this world is suitable for you, you are welcome to make it your home. If you are just visitors we wish you a safe journey. We felt that each species must find its own way to this plane, therefore all knowledge of how this is done has been purged. Should you be interested in biological information and historical documents. This projection unit has all such data stored for your convenience." The projection now started anew and repeated it all. Somehow I expected something more spectacular I had to admit. I was sure Shea was happy about the historical data and all." Well that mystery is solved. Maybe it is safe to go for a swim after all." Shea and her team remained and I thought she be safe with four Marines along and returned without any particular hurry back to the ship. I found Har-Hi standing next to the IST under the ship . I told him and the rest of the Crew what we had found. Har-Hi shrugged:" I must say I prefer that over planet sized Carpets anytime." "You are right. Me too!" "This planet could be a nice Outpost if we ever decide to expand down here. It is pleasant all around. And the former owners have no objections either." "I bet they going to send out an Explorer full of Xeno Archeologists once we return and they hear about it!" "Yes that would be typical of the Union." Narth floated out of the IST and joined us: "I must admit I am somewhat intrigued by the story of the Anntoo. We Narth are occupied with this subject for all our existence and it is quite complicated for a corporal species to make this step like this. So far we know of only one other corporal species ever achieving to make that transmission." Har-Hi elbowed Narth in a friendly way."Jealous that someone else made it before you guys?" Narth actually elbowed Har-Hi right back." No of course not as we Narth are non corporal and went the other way in a sense." Har-Hi raised his eyebrows." That is why I always have this feeling that you Narth are the only real Aliens out there." "Your feeling is actually quite correct. You managed feel something of our true nature, my Dai friend. We are in a sense Aliens to this plane of existence." "You never cease to amaze me my hooded friend. Whenever I think I know a little about you I find out I know absolute nothing!" "Now this then my red faced friend. A Dai Warriors elbow to the side is quite a corporal experience." "Oh I am sorry. I had no idea I could possibly hurt you! I am really sorry!" " I can be hurt as Eric can attest to you and while I learned more than all Narth about you and what it means to have a body again. I still haven't all the neural paths just right but I am also aware of the meaning of this gesture and I am glad we became friends, Dai!" I said."We are one mushy pirate ship. I tell you. If they ever make a Virtu out of our adventures it be a Chick flick!" "I thought you are a Chick now!" Har Hi said "I am not so sure they have a real designation for what I am. I sure as hell have no idea!" Hans came out and carried a box. and put it down. Captain this looks like a perfect spot for a Barbecue. Do you think it be alright if I set up a table and a few Chairs and get my good old grill going? It's just not the same in Virtu or on the Rec Deck than outside for real." "I guess we are under our shields if anything would happen . So why not. I'm off duty in a few minutes anyway and wouldn't mind a cold one." Hans grinned . " I got you covered." Out of his box he handed out bottles of beer and set up a folding chairs." He offered one to Narth as well and I said." Better not, there is one thing Narth do not do well and that is hold their liquor!" It turned out to be a nice afternoon. Hans produced his famous steaks and Burgers. Other off duty personnel came out as well. Suit had separated from me but this time inside and near an Auto Dresser. "SHIP any news or reports from Shea?" "Yes Captain, she sent much data back and they are crawling through the ruins collecting specimen, making scans and all that." "What are the Pirates doing?" "They just completed the Assembly of the Refinery and begun making fuel. None of them came near. Lt Elfi just came on duty and is monitoring their comm. traffic. Nothing out of the ordinary." I watched the sun slowly settle and then I saw something that made me bolt right up."Har-Hi am I drunk or do I really see a ghost?" I pointed at a slight greenish mostly transparent vapor like, but human shaped figure hovering without defined legs just above the barley visible overgrown road to the Ruined City. He looked and became serious." I can see it too!" Shea called with an urgency in her voice." Shea here, we are witnessing a most disturbing event. I cannot say it any other way but there are ghosts appearing all over the City." "Come back at once! As fast as you can!" "Aye Captain. We are on our way.!" "SHIP sound general quarters. Everyone clear inside!" Suit's robot came running and then without asking encased me again." Sorry Captain but my most logical place at alert is protecting you." "Thank you, Suit." Shea and her scientist were carried by Marines flying at high speed towards the ship. More and more of these apparitions became visible as more as the sun disappeared. I was glad to see everybody being safe inside only Narth, Har-Hi and I stood by the IST still outside. I remembered what Narth had said to me during our first night on Green Eden about real ghosts. "Narth what do you make of this. Are those ghosts?" "I don't know what these are or what the exact definition of a Ghost would be. I sense a very faint feeling of utter desperation but I can't localize the source. Telekinetically speaking there is nothing there other than air." With the waning light the ghosts appeared to glow more intense and I saw a great mass of them coming from the ruins. Their obvious target was the ship!" The first approached the shield perimeter and passed through the shields as if not there! "Get in!" I yelled. " Let's check this from a safe distance!" I jumped in the IST and I heard the blaring klaxons of Intruder Alert! "SHIP activate ParaDim shields!" "Captain I cannot. All ParaDim equipment is shut down from Engineering. Where the Intruder Alert originated!" "Cirruit! Are you there?" "Yes Captain but there are green vapor things in Engineering .These things affecting our the injector spear blades of both Chandelier diverters. We can't tap TransDim energies right now and I switched to secondary power." "Can we still lift off?" "Not at the moment Captain. Most of my engineering crew is acting weird and two have pulled the main reactor down into maintenance cycle. I need to contain them and get the reactors back up. We are on battery power now!" "SHIP here. Intruder Alerts issued at Translocator stations. Intruder Alert on the Bridge. Crew members are affected in some way and do not respond to orders!" "Activate all Intruder containment systems and flood all decks with Paralysator Rays." Har Hi collapsed next to me ." Ship lift us off into space with ArtiGrav. Even if it costs all energy. go for it. Alpha Order." Through the Airlock view port of the IST shaft I was still in I saw us gain altitude and a huge mass of green ghosts remaining behind."Who is still with me. Head Count now!" "Narth, Cirruit, TheOther, Ensign Gatu, Dusty and Suit. Everyone else is stunned, Captain! We made Orbit Sir. " I activated the IST and went to the Auxiliary Bridge. The small secondary bridge was designed to guide the ship if the main bridge was destroyed. "SHIP transfer all Bridge functions here." Narth said." The Ghosts use massive internal Psionic suggestive attacks on the crew. Suggesting them to activate the TransDim engines while on the Planet!" "That would destroy the ship and half that world!" I said. "I thought we were psionically shielded?" Said TheOther as he arrived on the bridge. Narth responded. "Only from the outside. Those ghosts could use their powers inside slipping inside the bodies and thus gain control. They can't affect anything material themselves! they need others to do it for them." "How many Ghosts are on board?" Ship responded." Unable to determine. As they do not register on my sensors other than visual." Suit said." I have completed my analysis. I am sorry for the delay but I had to reconfigure my sensors substantially to detect anything." "Go ahead!" " These beings are on two planes of existence at once. Most of their essence is in another Dimension, but a part is here. I believe I can establish communication via TransDim. It is how they communicate among each other." "Alright. See if you can I need to talk to them!" Suddenly a dozen green shapes appeared on the Auxiliary bridge coming through walls and the floor. And approached me fast. Instinctively I backed up, but the suits shields held and did not let them pass. "They should be able to hear you. I added the data of the projections translation data." "I am Captain Olafson and you are violating and attacking us. I will find a way to destroy you if you do not cease all hostile activities at once!" " They can communicate with us!" A multi voice chorus responded at once." We are heard!" "You better believe it. I assume you are the Anntoo. I will not repeat my warning. Cease hostilities now!" "There is no greater service you could render us by destroying us! This is no threat but a reward and incentive to increase our efforts!" Was the response of the many voices. But then there was a single voice." It will still doom the ones on our planet to remain in their state. These strangers have knowledge and technology of the Upward way and we should cooperate and plead for their mercy!" The Chorus spoke." It is true and you suffer more than all. For you were the voice of warning all along. We will do as you suggest. Speak with them and let them help us." The single voice now addressed me:" You Stranger Olafson. I was Ohtbeer and yes we are the Anntoo. We made a terrible mistake. Please do not leave this world and let us suffer millennia again. Let me tell you about our fate and if you then have it within you to help we will be most grateful. If not we will let you go unharmed and return to our world to wait for another eternity." "Alright I am listening. But be assured I rather blow this ship into bits and deny you any access to anything that way before I let you force anything on us!" "Our desperation knows no limits and was the cause for our actions. We were unable to communicate directly with anyone of your plane of existence. Now that you found a way to communicate our hopes are high you might find a way to end our suffering." "I suggest you start talking. We have limited time as my ship needs its crew and energy back!" " As you know our name and communicate in our language we are certain you found our message we left behind and know some of our history. We were an old and inward looking species. We abandoned space exploration long before the Celtest clashed with the Dark Ones, but we were aware of their struggle. Our scientists believed they found a way to escape all violence and all corporal needs of this plane of existence by opening a gate into the Upward Plane and transfer our very essence into a new dimension. There we would be free and develop into a new society unbound by death and all the limitations of this plane. From the Celtest we heard that there was a Species that accomplished that already and that it would be possible. The Celtest lost the war against the Dark Ones and their remaining survivors gathered in two gigantic ships to leave this Galaxy forever and left some of their knowledge and technology with us. Among these gifts was a Transdimensional Weapon. We had no use for weapons as the Dark Ones left the Galaxy only shortly after the last Celtest did, but our scientists developed the Upward Gate. We needed to make the transfer without our bodies. Only our essence. When our scientists found a way to dematerialize our brains we were ready to leave. All but one, me! I warned of the untested technology and that we needed to test it more. I was not ready to give up my corporal existence. Too much was unknown to me. Even if the transfer would go exactly as planned what would await us in the Upper Plane. Would there not be beings already perhaps not welcoming us at all? But the idea of becoming a new species all mind and no body became a religion to the Anntoo .The few voices of critique fell silent, except mine. I was exiled and excluded from it all. They build the machine and made the Journey, only it did not work! The transfer only moved some of our essence into Upper Space, a part remained on this plane . We are stuck between two dimensions and cannot act in either. The state causes us much pain, pain you cannot get used to because there is no body that could adjust. Nothing physical was able to affect us and death could no longer find us. Since I was in exile and far away when they changed the matter of our brains. More of me remained on this side. After many thousand years I managed to develop weak telekinetic abilities. Able to affect matter, but on very small scale only. the passage of time is the greatest pain if you cannot sleep or rest, if your mind cannot go insane because it cannot alter its state. Can you imagine how it is not to rest, not to read play or work, not to do anything but be during a time it takes our world to circle its sun five hundred thousand times?" Suit had opened audio so everyone there could hear. Dusty said as silently as he could:" I can. I drifted through deep space for much longer!" The voice did not hear Dusty's comment and continued." I was able to activate a Celtest device. A communications link to a Celtest depot located on a planet I learned later was called Alvor's Cove. It took me many years to learn how to remote control some of the functions of that depot. Celtest technology was and is very much alien to me. Without hands or real eyes it is hard to learn, but I managed to instruct the only active robot at that far away base to construct a hypno suggestive device. A living being found this Depot. A human and I suggested him a great treasure to come here and help us. For him the greatest treasure was Celtest artifacts. So I made him forget the one he already found and suggested him he found it here and the robot gave him some samples so he and others would believe he did. Now he came along with you. He had no knowledge of Upworld technology but then we noticed you. Your ship is full of it. Your very engines tap the energies of that plane. Your real shields transfer matter and energy there and your weapons are much like the Celtest weapon we altered to make the Gate. Now this is all I can tell you and we are now in your mercy!" Narth spoke." The first error you made was to forget about the time difference. Even at the altered state of your brains they still carried time of this plane and your very concept of time is linear with one reference point as past and one as future. The second error is to open the gate from this plane. What the Humans and we call trans dimensional technology utilizes the veil between Dimensional alternative realities. it is a mere void nothing can or does exist there, except pure energy." "You know all this?" "I am Narth!" "The ones the Celtest said were successful! We no longer care if we reach the other side or die in either. But we must find a way to end this!" "There is a way to send the rest that is here to the other side. For this we must have full access to all our ship. I will only assist if my Captain orders it so!" "Return to our worlds Surface so we can leave your vessel and we will hope for your help." I said." Cirruit do we have enough energy to make it down to the surface?" "Yes but not safely. I need an hour to get the backup Reactors going. With the Chandelier dividers pulled the main drive will be of longer." "Anntoo, collect all your intruders in one room of this ship. Leave the bodies of my crew at once and I will see what we can do to help. Cross me in any way and I swear I find a way to make your suffering worse!" "We believe one who commands a Narth!" It took us over three hours to wake most of the key personnel. With Cateria back in business and her Med Bots it went faster. We made it back to the surface. Neither of the other Pirate ships were still there! "Mao are you back?" "Yes Captain just taking Tactical." "Scan for the Pirate ships!" After a moment." I found them, all three are high tailing it out of the system!" "We deal with them later. Are the Ghosts of my ship?" Suit responded." I am scanning again just to make sure. I can no longer detect any inside the ship. But if one is hiding in an body I can't detect it!" Narth said. " I will check everyone's mind. That will take a little time!" "All you need!" Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006